quelques séances
by Louise Malone
Summary: Ginny et Draco chez le psy...Dédicacée à Archea qui m'a inspirée avec sa fic "médecine douce"!
1. prologue

Dumbledore en a assez.

Cette fois -ci Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy sont allés trop loin dans le conflit.

Il n' y a pas de raisons que cela continue ainsi, et gache encore un match de Quidditch ou un repas , tout ça parce que et Melle Weasley se sont encore affrontés à coup de sortilèges plus puérils les unes que les autres, ou de mots aussi vexants que déplacés.

Les deux protagonistes sont en face de lui, tête basse mais fureur rentrée, et attendent la punition.

Qui ne viendra pas.

Dumbeldore a une autre idée.

On lui a dit le plus grand bien d'une moldue, un thérapeute, qui est spécialisée dans les thérapies de couple,certes, mais justement Ginny et Draco entretiennent une relation qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de bien de vieux couples.

Il parait que quelques séances suffisent bien souvent à remédier aux chicaneries et vieilles rancoeurs.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer cela? Sans quoi ces deux là seront en retenue jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, voire plus…

« Melle Weasley, , vous avez RDV lundi prochain à 17H00 pour une séance de thérapie avec Mme Louise Malone, qui va vous apprendre à gérer les conflits autrement qu'en vous lançant des sorts, voire des chaudrons, à la tête en permanence. »

« Mais c'est l'heure de l'entrainement de Quidditch! »

« Je sais, , et ce n'est certes pas un hasard. Je pense que cela vous motivera encore plus pour mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à la guéguerre qui vous oppose l'un à l'autre… »

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est une thérapie? »

« Une thérapie, Melle Weasley, c'est de la magie par la parole… »

Dinny et Draco quittent le bureau du directeur, perplexes et soucieux, à tel point qu'ils en oublient de s'insulter.


	2. 1 séance

1° séance.

M. Malfoy et Melle Weasley s'installent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Il y a un canapé juste devant mon bureau mais ils l'ignorent délibérément et prennent chacun une chaise qu'ils installent aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

Je leur souhaite la bienvenue et ils grommellent une vague réponse.

Je suis frappée par l'ambiance qui s'installe dans la pièce.

De la colère, de la rancœur, de l'amertume.

Il y a du travail…

« Très voudrais tout d'abord savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

« Parce qu'on m' y a obligé… » grommelle .

Melle Wesley a l'air dans de meilleurs dispositions:

« parce qu'on se dispute tout le temps »

« Pourquoi vous disputez-vous tout le temps? »

M. Malfoy explose:

« parce qu'on se déteste! parce qu'elle est une Weasley! Les Malfoy et les Weasley se disputent tout le temps! C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps! On ne peut pas s'entendre! «

Melle Weasley surenchérit:

« Les Malfoy et les Weasley se détestent depuis toujours. On s'affronte pour l'honneur de nos familles »

Je reprend -difficilement- la parole:

« certes. Mais vos parents, vos frères et sœurs, se disputent comme cela aussi? »

Melle Weasley: « ils ne s'entendent pas mais leurs confrontations sont moins violentes. Nos mères s'entendent même assez bien… »

M. Malfoy« Je n'ai pas de frères ni de sœurs;chez les Malfoy on ne se reproduit pas comme des lapins »

Je n'ai que le temps de m'exclamer:

« Melle Weasley! Restez assise! Et rentrez ce morceau de bois! »

« Je disais avant que Weasley ne m'interrompe, que je suis fils unique. Mais je ne m'entend pas avec ses frères. En fait avec eux on s'ignore plutôt . Nos pères sont plus courtois que nous mais ils se détestent aussi. »

« C'est normal, tu as vu ce que ton père a fait pendant la guerre? »

« la guerre est finie, tu t'en est rendue compte, espèce de traîtresse à ton sang! »

Melle Weasley se lève et agite son morceau de bois.

M. Malfoy réplique et je vois d'étranges lueurs vertes partir dans tous les sens.

Je me réfugie sous mon bureau et lorsque j'en sors les deux protagonistes sont partis…

Je me sers un verre de jus de fruit, note d'acheter des boules quiès et du cognac et inscris sur la fiche des deux jeunes gens:

« haine familiale qu'ils ont repris à leur compte. loyauté transgénérationelle évidente, tension sexuelle presque irrespirable »

Puis je décroche mon téléphone et appelle le directeur de leur école.

Il y a pas mal de questions que je veux lui poser…


	3. 2 séance

2° séance

J'ai eu des…éclaircissements…si l'on peut dire, sur la vraie nature de mes patients. M. Dumbeldore, leur directeur, m'a expliqué ce que je devais savoir sur le monde magique.

Effectivement, ça éclaire pas mal de choses sur l'attitude de Melle Weasley et M. Malfoy…

En outre, M. Dumbeldore m'a promis de ne plus les envoyer seuls à mes séances. Voilà qui m'a rassurée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois leur chaperon: une espèce de chauve-souris en soutane noire, qui a l'air profondément vexé de se trouver dans ma salle d'attente.

Et qui n'a même pas répondu à mon « bonjour », prononcé, je l'avoue, d'une voix un peu tremblante…

Mais mes deux patients lui ont remis ce qu'il convient d'appeler leur baguette magique avant de rentrer dans mon bureau. Nous voilà à égalité.

A nouveau la tension monte d'un cran avec leur entrée dans la pièce et à nouveau ils s'installent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Forte de ce que leur directeur m'a appris, je rentre immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

-

« Bien. La conclusion que je tire de notre séance précédente, outre le fait que j'ai du, comme vous pouvez le voir, acheter du mobilier neuf et refaire le sol, le plafond et le papier peint, est que vos problèmes de …mésentente (on va dire ça comme ça) sont intrinsèquement liés à votre histoire familiale.

Comme il est impossible (et heureusement pour mon bureau) de vous faire bénéficier d'une thérapie familiale commune (ce serait pas du luxe pourtant, mais qu'ils aillent voir Ruffo si ça leur chante), nous allons tout simplement faire abstraction de vos famille, le temps d'au moins une séance. Interdiction de vous appeler autrement que part vos prénoms. »

-

L'expression qu'ils affichent me conforte dans l'idée que je préfère savoir leurs baguettes magiques entre les mains de la chauve-souris à l'air pincé dans ma salle d'attente.

Mais j'ai récemment eu Carla et Nicolas en consultation et il n'y a plus grand-chose qui me fasse peur.

-

« Ginny, que reprochez-vous personnellement à Draco, sans tenir compte de vos famille respectives? «

Elle regarde son ennemi à la dérobée, et reste perplexe un moment.

« euh…il est arrogant »

« Draco, reconnaissez-vous être arrogant? »

« Je ne suis pas arrogant je suis fier, c'est normal, je suis un Mal…euh…enfin vous comprenez… »

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel, et j'avoue me retenir de faire la même chose.

« Draco, que reprochez-vous à votre tour à Ginny? »

Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir:

« elle a inventé un sort rien que pour moi! Elle me balance des chauve-souris au visage! »

Ginny a beau se cacher derrière sa main, il est très clair qu'elle rigole.

« Ginny, reconnaissez-vous l'utilisation intempestive de sorts visant à jeter des chauves-souris au visage de votre camarade? »

« oui oui! »

« et pourquoi avez-vous inventé ce sort? »

« parce qu'il s'était moqué de ma famille… »

« nous tournons toujours autour du même sujet…Vos familles…Y-a-t-il quelque chose que Draco ait fait à Ginny ou Ginny à Draco, sans que vos familles réciproques ne soient impliquées? »

-

Un grand silence se fait dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens ont l'air profondément déstabilisés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Melle Weasley prend courageusement la parole:

« je ne crois pas… »

M. Malfoy secoue la tête:

« je ne vois pas non plus… »

« Bon. Nous avançons. L'exercice suivant va vous paraître difficile. Pour cette raison il sera le dernier de cette séance. Draco, je veux que vous me citiez une qualité que vous reconnaissez à Ginny, pareil pour vous Ginny. »

-

Leur tête vaut le détour, ils se regardent du coin de l'œil, affolés.

-

Ginny, qui est décidément très courageuse, se lance la première, plus rouge qu'un homard:

« c'est un excellent joueur de Quidditch… »

Je ne m'aventure pas à demander ce qu'Est-ce jeu…

Draco se jette à l'eau, en fixant le sol il marmonne:

« Elle est très belle… »

« Ce ne sont pas des qualités ce que vous venez de citer. Recommencez s'il vous plait! »

-

Ils me vrillent du regard.

A nouveau Ginny prend la parole:

« Il est très intelligent »

Draco enchaîne:

« elle est très courageuse »

« Je vous remercie pour cette séance très instructive. à la semaine prochaine »

-

Ils se précipitent dans le couloir sans se regarder, l'air passablement gênés.

La chauve-souris se lève et ils quittent précipitamment l'immeuble.

-

Je retourne dans mon bureau et note sur leur fiche de thérapie:

« N'ont strictement rien à se reprocher l'un à l'autre. Bel exemple de familles toxiques...Feront un couple parfait dès qu'ils reconnaitront être amoureux. »

-

Ensuite je me prépare deux efferalgans et fait entrer le couple suivant.

Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas de tout repos non plus…


	4. 3 séance

3° séance:

Les deux protagonistes sont cette fois-ci chaperonnés par une femme très bizarre: elle a des cheveux épais, très bouclés et des lunettes énormes. Elle a l'air …dans la lune…Dès qu'elle me voit elle me regarde avec intensité et me dit que « demain, dans l'après-midi, je recevrai une nouvelle étonnante, mais réjouissante… »

Je me contente de sourire et regarde Melle Weasley et M. Malfoy lui remettre leurs baguettes.

Je remarque immédiatement qu'ils sont tous les deux plus calmes. Ils s'assied cette fois-ci cote à cote sur le canapé situé juste en face de mon bureau.

« Bonjour. Pouvez-vous me dire comment les choses ont évolué depuis la dernière fois? »

« eh bien, on ne se dispute plus . » dit M. Malfoy, l'air étonné lui-même.

« mais on ne se parle pas » précise Melle Weasley, avec l'air de le regretter.

« pourquoi ne vous parlez-vous pas? »

Ils prennent le temps de la réflexion, et, plusieurs fois, leurs regards se croisent.

Finalement , c'est Melle Weasley qui répond, en rougissant:

« je suppose que j'ai peur qu'on se dispute à nouveau si on se parle… »

« en fait, on ne sait pas se parler autrement qu'en se disputant » précise M. Malfoy.

« Que faudrait-il pour que vous puissiez vous parler sans animosité? »

Ils se jettent un bref coup d'œil et restent muets.

Au bout d'un long moment, M. Malfoy prend la parole, d'un voix hésitante il demande:

« on ne pourrait pas refaire comme la dernière fois? Vous savez, ce qu'on reconnaît comme qualité à l'autre… »

« Si Ginny le souhaite aussi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… »

« c'est une bonne idée » murmure l'intéressée.

« Bon. Draco, vous pouvez commencer. Qu'avez-vous à dire de constructif à Ginny? »

Il déglutit et parle en fixant se pieds.

« Eh bien…Tu es une fille très intelligente, sensible et drôle Et…très belle. Je suis désolé pour toutes ces disputes, je ne veux plus que ça recommence, j'ai envie de…d'être…de…d'être ami avec toi. »

« pas moi. » dit avec assurance Melle Weasley.

Je la regarde, ébahie. M. Malfoy encore plus.

Elle sourit cependant à son camarade et lui dit:

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être « amie » avec toi »

Et elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux avec intensité.

Je jubile intérieurement

Comme je n'ai pas de chandelier sous la main à tenir, je leur propose d'en rester là pour cette fois.

Ils sortent sans un regard pour moi, en se souriant d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de tendre…

Je fais un métier formidable!


End file.
